


Óculos

by CellyLS



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel precisa de óculos novos. Mas por que ele sempre acaba usando o mesmo modelo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Óculos

O passeio pelo centro da cidade estava agradável. Sydney caminhou pela calçada contente com seu reflexo nas vidraças e também com a variedade de produtos nas vitrines que esperavam por ela e seu adorado e fiel cartão de crédito. Um terninho, uma echarpe, obviamente sapatos, cortinas de renda, uma bolsa de couro a tira-colo e também mais munição para sua pequena e inseparável besta de mão. Ela estava disposta a passar as próximas horas procurando tudo o que remotamente lhe interessasse e também adquirindo um novo guarda-roupa para a estação quente que se iniciava. Foi observando o corte de um vestido no manequim à mostra que ela percebeu como a claridade do dia estava forte.

Que sorte a dela avistar uma ótica do outro lado da rua, mais um par de óculos escuros era o que ela realmente precisava.

Ela correu até a loja, e ao passar pela porta do estabelecimento deparou-se com a figura conhecida e inconfundível de seu outro adorado e fiel companheiro: seu assistente Nigel Bailey. O britânico estava concentrado experimentando armações diferentes de óculos na frente de um grande espelho sobre uma das mesas de exposição no fundo da loja. A armação que ele vestia naquele momento lhe caía muito bem, mesmo que fosse estranho para a caçadora de relíquias ver seu amigo com algo no rosto diferente de seu óculos antigo e redondo.

Ela se aproximou até que ele pudesse vê-la através do reflexo. "Está bonito!"

"Syd, que surpresa", ele retirou a armação e vestiu outra menor. "Fazendo compras?"

A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado diante da mesa. "Só o básico. E você? O que aconteceu com o óculos antigo?"

Ele continuou estudando os detalhes da armação em seu rosto e deu de ombros enquanto falava. "Nada demais. Ele quebrou".

Surpresa tomou a professora. Após terem sobrevivido todos aqueles anos de aventuras, ela chegou a acreditar que os óculos que vieram da Inglaterra junto com Nigel fossem indestrutíveis. "Mas como isso foi acontecer?"

Nigel apanhou outra amostra. "Claudia", disse como se apenas aquele nome explicasse tudo. "Ontem, no final do expediente. Ela largou sobre eles uma caixa com bolas de biliar e ainda sentou em cima. Viemos juntos, ela prometeu compensar o estrago".

Sydney sequer considerou perguntar o que uma caixa com bolas de biliar estaria fazendo no escritório. Afinal, aquela era Claudia, e o nome explicava tudo. A morena olhou ao redor. "E onde ela está?"

"Está ali atrás. Com um vendedor", lançou uma olhadela que fez Sydney sorrir. A garota nunca deixava uma oportunidade (ou um homem) escapar. "Talvez ela consiga um desconto", o inglês brincou. "E o que acha deste?" virou-se totalmente para a amiga.

"Hm, eu gostei mais daquele outro", Sydney apontou para o primeiro que ela viu quando entrara na loja.

Nigel voltou a experimentar a armação indicada, "É. Eu vou ficar com este". A professora concordou, e os dois se aproximaram da vendedora no balcão da loja, que também pareceu satisfeita com a escolha. A funcionária preparou o pedido e o homem chamou na direção da cortina que levava para a parte dos fundos da loja, "Claudia, eu já terminei". Alguns momentos depois, a loirinha saiu dali seguida por um rapaz moreno, os dois rindo.

Claudia se despediu do vendedor e logo enxergou a chefe. "Oi, Syd!" A caçadora retribuiu o sorriso, e Nigel entregou para a loira o papel que a vendedora preencheu com o preço a ser pago. Claudia passou os olhos pelos números escritos ali e pareceu subitamente tomada por horror: "Este é o preço? Eu não acredito! _Esse é o preço?",_ mostrou para o colega o papelote. "É absurdo! É muito caro!"

Nigel espiou de relance o papel nas mãos da loira, com desdém, "Eu não consigo ler, Claudia, _alguém_ quebrou os meus óculos".

A loira assumiu a expressão sarcástica preparada especialmente para suas conversas com o inglês. "Pois então confie em mim, eu estou dizendo que está caro demais. Encontre outro mais barato". Sydney balançou a cabeça, apanhou a armação sobre o balcão e vestiu-a no inglês. Virou o rosto dele para a loirinha. Claudia ficou quieta um segundo, observando o amigo com os óculos novos. "Tá, eu pago", e apanhou o cartão na bolsa.

A morena e o assistente reviraram os olhos.

-x-

Sydney estava em sua mesa, no Departamento de Estudos Antigos da faculdade, revisando alguns documentos quando Claudia se aproximou com o semblante constrito. "Isso não é possível, ficou perfeito demais", a loirinha resmungou. A professora levantou a cabeça e viu que os olhos da secretária estavam fixos no assistente concentrado em seus afazeres na mesa do outro lado do escritório, na antessala. "Ele está sempre rodeado de alunas, e alunos também. Está ainda pior do que antes".

A morena balançou a cabeça, "Eles sabem apreciar uma boa visão. E foi _você_ quem quebrou os óculos antigos", voltou a folhear a pasta em suas mãos.

"Mas toda a população de estudantes está vindo pra cá, até alguns professores também. É cansativo, não temos mais privacidade, e nós duas sabemos que eles não estão vindo pelo amor à História", cruzou os braços. "Se continuar assim, precisaremos de uma sala maior".

"Isso é ótimo", a professora riu, divertida.

"Não, não é. Neste ritmo precisaremos de outro assistente de ensino também".

"O Departamento está animado, os alunos estão se empenhando mais, fazendo mais projetos e as notas estão aumentando. Foi ótimo você ter pagado aqueles óculos pra ele".

"Syd, o número de pretendentes e assediadores está maior do que nunca. E se ele se encher disso? Ou nos abandonar por alguma delas? Ou algum deles?"

"Nigel é crescido o suficiente pra decidir se ele quer sair com alguém ou não, Claudia. Eu estou de olho nos assediadores. E além disso, seria antiético se envolver com estudantes ou colegas de trabalho, Nigel nunca faria tal coisa. Ou seja, não se preocupe".

"É nisso que você acredita? Nós nem conseguimos mais conversar com ele, Syd. Já viu a quantidade absurda de bilhetes de telefones que ele recolhe da mesa todos os dias? E se ele se apaixonar por uma das centenas de pessoas que o procuram no departamento pra _revisar a grade de História,_ ou qualquer outra desculpa esfarrapada? Ele vai se demitir e ir embora, e você vai ficar sem ele. E eu também!" Sydney juntou as sobrancelhas com um pouco de assombro. "Viu! Eu sabia que você não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade!"

Sydney observou por um segundo como o acessório combinava perfeitamente com aquele rosto do outro lado da sala, e Nigel retirou os óculos para massagear a raiz do nariz, charmosamente. A historiadora pigarreou e corrigiu sua postura.

"Claudia, um dia Nigel vai terminar seu mestrado e se tornará um professor. E ele não vai mais ser o meu assistente", a morena caçadora ficou de pé e apanhou a pilha de livros sobre o canto da mesa, resoluta. "E isso é bom, por que ele vai seguir com sua carreira, que é muito promissora", a professora Fox saiu da sala carregando o volume, seguida da loira que ainda não estava convencida. "Nigel não está preso a nós, Claudia", a professora concluiu e seguiu desviando de um par de alunas até a escrivaninha onde dito assistente revisava os planos de aula. Sydney, sem perder tempo, jogou a pilha de livros sobre os óculos novos dele, esmigalhando as lentes e a armação também.

A secretária arregalou os olhos, e o inglês saltou de pé, assombrado. "Mas o que está fazendo? Syd!"

A historiadora desculpou-se com um meio-sorriso pouco convincente: "Oh, desculpe, Nigel. Não se preocupe, eu pagarei por outros óculos. Redondos, iguaizinhos ao antigo". Fitou as moças, "Vocês duas: vamos pra minha sala, estou com tempo agora, eu mesma poderei orientar os seus projetos".

A professora deu as costas ao homem e caminhou de volta para sua sala, lançou uma piscadela para a secretária, as duas sorrindo satisfeitas.

Fim


End file.
